I Get By With a Little Help
by nightnovice
Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]
1. Chapter 1 - The Cat is Out of the Bag

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

I Get By With a Little Help

 **Chapter 1 - The Cat is Out of the Bag**

Rory hated lying to her mother, but it was necessary, how could her mother expect her to go to Chilton and not make friends, not try to fit in. It had started that fateful night she was caught by Headmaster Charleston with the infamous Puffs, she was in, although they all applauded her mastery at challenging his punishment of her and she actually avoided said punishment. She had to get her grandmother's help and Emily loved being in on the conspiracy. Rory would take the bus from Stars Hollow but instead of going to Chilton she went to the Gilmore's and make a few adjustments, she switched from the clunky yellow backpack to the school messenger bag, from black tights to school socks and even her saddle shoes were now the patent leather type preferred by the popular crowd. She would then grab her lunch from the cook and take her car, a darling little PT Cruiser to Chilton. Today was one of the days she was feeling guilty, the lies were nothing really, she kept her designer clothes at the Gilmore's her car would be in the garage Friday nights and Rory was no longer a pariah at Chilton. She had even begun a tentative friendship with Francine Hayden when she accidentally met her at the club while golfing with her grandfather, although truly the meeting had been no accident Francine had been hearing raves from the ladies in the garden club about the Gilmore granddaughter and felt a twinge of jealousy she could not easily claim her as her own. Francine had managed to meet her in the steam room, the girl was friendly, well spoken and was most cordial upon realizing she had been conversing with her paternal grandmother. Rory would meet with her frequently and finally arranged a meeting of the two matriarchs to bury the hatchet and share in the joys of having a granddaughter. Rory reflected on the past few months and although she was happy, she had such guilt for keeping a separate life from her mother. She was feeling particularly guilty this Saturday, she had told her mother she would be with a study group at Chilton for her science class, the truth was it was a garden party arranged by alumni Puffs to celebrate the next generation, she had been surprised, although she shouldn't have been, both grandmother's had been Puffs. What Rory didn't know was this fateful day would be the end of her secret life and possibly the beginning of the end of her deep and meaningful relationship with her mother.

Sunday afternoon Rory returned from visiting with her grandmothers and was met by an irate Lorelai.

"Care to explain this to me young lady, what are you doing in the society pages?" Lorelai tossed the paper down accusingly.

There on the page in question was Rory in an elegant spring formal, with Paris, Madeline, Louise and the younger Francine who was the leader of the Puffs, the photo was captioned, 'Hartford's next generation.' Rory paled and looked at her shoes.

"What do you want me to say mom, I go to Chilton, you knew I had joined the Puffs, you even told me they were kidnapping me, did you really think it was just a one time deal? Did you honestly think I would be able to live here and only go to school there?" Rory tried to explain. I guess in the interest of full disclosure Grandma Emily and Grandma Francine have been helping me fit into Hartford with clothes a car and such, honestly keeping this from you has been torture, but at least now it is out. Can I bring my car home so I don't have to take the bus anymore?" Rory rushed out in a single breath.

Lorelai was shocked, gob smacked, and in awe of what her daughter had just told her. Rory had just confessed that she was leading a life in Hartford with the help of both Emily and FRANCINE! How the Hell did she get them conspiring to help her everything was such a shock.

"I didn't raise you to be a society brat, I wanted you to be free from that world and you go behind my back and become just that. That you are fraternizing with society kids, allowing your grandparents to bank roll you. What's next are you going to be a deb too?" Lorelai was incensed.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that tonight..." Rory began but was cut off.

"YOU WHAT! First I find out about you secret life in the Hartford Gazette, then you want to talk about being a Deb, please tell mommy Aston Kushner is near by? I worked my self silly to keep you far away from that world and you are killing me kid, you really want all of that madness? Are you doing this for a boy? OMG! Are you having SEX?!" Lorelai ranted.

"God Mom, no just NO! You know what, you can just cool off!", Rory went to her room and called her grandmother for a ride, it was getting dark out and she didn't want to take the bus, she packed her bag with, her uniforms and some things she would need and sat waiting to hear the tires crunch in the driveway, as soon as she did she was on her way to the door.

"Where are you going, we haven't finished this!" Lorelai watched as Rory reached for the door.

"I can't be here with you like this, you aren't listening to me. I am sorry that I kept my life from you, but THIS right here is WHY! I Am going to Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore, if I need to I will switch to the Hayden's for the next week, and I will keep alternating until I graduate. Mom, you say I can be great, but you mean I can be what you want, your do over, your middle-class version of you. Well, SURPRISE, you sent me to Chilton, you want me in Harvard, it remarkably looks like me in society, so I am reaping the benefits of my hard work, your hard work and that of my ancestors! Dammit Mom! I am a Gilmore and a Hayden and you are treating me like a Jane Doe! If you decide you want to talk, call me, you are supposed to be my best friend as well as my mom! Think about what I have been through knowing I could not talk to my BEST FRIEND about my LIFE! I had to lie by omission for months, because I KNEW you would not accept it, you would fight it and me and make me miserable. Goodnight Mom, I have a car waiting." Rory opened the door and handed the driver her bag then got in to the back seat.

Lorelai watched as the car spirited her daughter away, away to the land of social commitments, backbiting gossip and money in place of love.

She was so shocked and saddened she just watched as her child and best friend slipped away. Coffee, she needed coffee.

"Luke, coffee, and keep it coming." She slouched against the counter, "Please don't argue, I need coffee."

Luke poured her a cup and she inhaled the aroma, and watched as she took a strengthening sip, " Is this about the town car we saw come and go?"

"Yup, that was Rory, pulling a Lorelai and running away from home, ironic right. Here I did EVERYTHING in my power to pull her out of that life, that way of being and she waltzed right into it of her own accord. She even managed somehow to bring the Gilmore's and Hayden's to reconciliation, they smoked a peace-pipe named Rory and the great white hope is born up from the ashes! I lose, I went through all of this and I lose, she chooses, them, it, Hartford. I feel like Charlie at the end of the factory tour, sure I drank the fizzy lifting drink, but I gave back the gopstopper, don't I get to keep my factory, my dream, my hopes? I lose, I lose, she chose them over me, she packed her bag, got in that car and left for Hartford." She quickly finished the hot cup and pushed it towards him, "Hit me again."

Luke considered the woman before him, "Lorelai, you didn't lose her, she is taking a peek behind the curtain, once she sees the wizard is just a trickster, she will be home. Geeze, you even have me rambling like you, she loves you, she loves this town, think of this as her being picked up in a tornado, it's all fun and exciting, but there is no place like home." Luke consoled and placed his hand on hers as he poured her a fresh cup.

"You are referencing 'Wizard of Oz' it is my crowning glory." Lorelai said and accepted the slice of pie he placed in front of her. She was so lucky he knew just what to do, yup it was a good time for coffee and pie.


	2. Chapter 2 - You're in Hartford Now

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

 **Chapter 2 – You're in Hartford Now**

Rory came down the stairs already dressed in her school uniform, "Good Morning Grandma, Grandpa, Thank you for sending the car and for letting me stay. I will talk to Grandma Francine and stay with her next week so I won't be in the way too much." She gathered her breakfast and sat at the table.

"Of course you are welcome to stay as long as you wish and I am sure the Hayden's will say the same, our homes are yours dear. Your mother called and since we have you she said we have no need of her and until you come to your senses she will not be attending Friday night dinners." Emily explained and Richard peered over his paper.

"If you ask me she is way out of line, just because she didn't want what we can provide, doesn't mean you must be denied the benefit of it as well." He shook the paper and returned to it.

"Rory, how busy is your school work load do you think you can participate in a few engagements with us?" Emily enquired.

Rory thought about it, "It is mid-term so I will need to study at least 2 hours a night, but I am sure I can attend some, with enough notice so I can plan my study time." Rory sipped her juice and wished it was coffee but that was a big no, it would stain her teeth and that was unacceptable.

Emily grinned obviously pleased, "That's splendid, I will co-ordinate with Francine so as not to over schedule you and get back you this afternoon with some events we would like to bring you to, the ladies of the DAR will just adore you. I am sure some of your other friends will be in attendance as well."

"That sounds fine grandma, I am off to school now, I have the paper, but I should be no later than five, I will call if I will be later." Rory kissed them each on their cheek and grabbed her messenger bag and was out the door.

"Richard, did you hear that, not a squawk, I thought she would kindly decline or beg off with her homework, but no she agreed, just like that. Isn't that something?" Emily cooed.

Yes Emily, something indeed." He agreed from behind his paper.

Rory drove through the fast food window and ordered a large coffee. She thought to herself, 'this is my life now, I will go to teas, readings, opera, whatever they can parade me at, that is the price of rent in Hartford'. She parked her car and tossed her cup into the bin just before entering the school. She walked up to her locker and set about opening it to get her things for her first class.

"Rory, Rory, RORY!' Paris hollered and she jumped. "What is wrong with you, I have been talking to you for at least five minutes and you just robotically moved from bag to locker and you have been staring into it like it holds the future all the while after that."

"Sorry Paris, it's just a weird morning, I have kind of moved in with my grandparents for the foreseeable future and it will take some adjusting." She sighed and closed her locker. "What did you need Paris?"

"I was asking to borrow your trig notes, I know I take good notes but so do you and I thought if we combined them we could absolutely ace that exam. What do you think?" Paris sounded proud of herself.

"That's a great idea, we should do that with all of our shared classes, it will cut study time, and still assure us the grades we need. I think that is perfect! Want to come to The Gilmore's after the Franklin meeting, I am sure grandma won't mind."

"That's perfect, and your cook is so good, maybe you can call at lunch and have her make us those pinwheel things, those are amazing. Perfect study food." Paris was giddy.

"Hey guys you look like you just solved the unanswerable question, what gives?" Louise asked and Madeline nodded.

"Well Rory here just agreed to share notes and she has joined the ranks ladies, welcome the newest socialite." Paris beamed.

Madeline squealed, "Your mom returned to Hartford, willingly? Wow, what happened did she finally agree to marry your dad?"

"Nothing that dramatic, it is just that after that little picture of us was in the Gazette, my mom went a little ballistic, I confessed, well everything and then ran away to live with the Gilmore's and possibly the Hayden's until I go to Yale." Rory sighed and the girls made their way to Homeroom.

"Wow, Yale, I thought you wanted to go to Harvard." Paris looked at her wide eyed as they took their seats and leaned in to whisper.

"Nope, grandpa went to Yale, so that's where I am headed, I even applied for early admission. You know, no free rides in Hartford, rules to follow, dynasty's to maintain." The teacher entered and they pulled from their conspiring conversation and began writing their detailed notes.

The day went by in a blur and soon Rory was headed to grab a coffee before returning to the Gilmore home, she took note of the black Jaguar that belonged to her Hayden grandmother was already in the drive. Paris pulled in be hind her and took the empty cup and placed it in her own car and then gave Rory a mint.

"Looks like they aren't wasting any time, are you sure it's safe for me to be here?" Paris said as they approached the door.

"It'll be fine, they both love you and know we are the top two in our class, I think we are separated by ½ a point, we have to keep each other sharp." Rory said in a fake adult voice and the girls giggled then returned to their proper selves as they entered.

The maid took their bags and coats assuring they would be in Rory's room and directed the girls to the patio.

"Hello Rory, Paris, it's nice that you two get along so well, in this day children can be so hurtful of their peers." Francine smiled and rose to give Rory a slight hug, Emily was right after.

"Hello grandma Francine, grandma Emily." She said sitting down.

Paris inclined her head to each, "Emily, Francine, good to see you again." She too took a seat.

"Actually, it is probably a good thing you are here, did you happen to bring your calendar?" Emily asked.

"It's in my bag, the maid just took it to Rory's room." Paris explained.

"Be a dear and retrieve it if you please, we would like to see what events you are attending and be sure Rory is in attendance as well." Francine directed and Paris rose to retrieve the requested item.

After Paris had left, the grand mother's leaned in to Rory and Emily inquired, "Is that alright with you, that we pair you with her, it would make things easier, she is very respected and an excellent debater and conversationalist. Also have you given thought as to whom should be your escort?"

Rory considered her grandmother's concern, "It's fine grandma, we are friends. I really don't know many society boys, so I was hoping you two could pick someone appropriate for me?"

The two women beamed, "We were hoping you would say that, we have just the young man and he has requested to take you to dinner Friday night, we have accepted on your behalf." Emily explained. "He is a Freshman at Yale, and of extremely good breeding, he is on the newspaper and will run his fathers news empire one day."

Francine took over the narrative, "We hear he is a bit of a playboy, but that is to be expected, he assured us he will be on his best behavior with you at all times."

Paris walked in just as they were about to reveal his identity, "I have may calendar." She returned to her seat by Rory.

"Oh good Paris you are back, we were just about to fill Rory in on her escort for the ball, do you know who you will be escorted by?" Emily was curious, the girl was known to be abrasive and a bit of a wall flower.

"Well, my family has known the Dugrey family for a very long time and since their son is returning from his school abroad, Tristan has agreed to be my escort." She blushed and shrugged at Rory as a signal she had wanted to tell her while the studied.

The maid came out with a tray of pinwheels, a tower of tea sandwiches, and pitcher of lemonade for the girls to enjoy while the ladies had their tea. They retrieved their desired treats and quietly ate for a few moments.

"Tristan, is he coming back to school, or returning to the boarding school?" Rory had to ask, this was huge news.

"He is coming back, his parents think Chilton will be more impressive on his transcripts now that he has finished his study program, he begins after finals." Paris confirmed.

"Isn't that lovely, I understand he is a very handsome young man, you will make a fine couple. I know we should schedule some of the dance rehearsals with the pair of you as well, that way the four of you outshine them all. " Emily glowed at the prospect.

"You never did tell name the name of my Yale newspaper heir?" Rory looked to the grandmothers and Paris' eyes went wide with wonder.

"You got Logan Huntzberger to be her escort?! How in the world, he swore he would never...!" Paris realized her outburst, "Sorry, it just, wow, Rory you are lucky, many have wanted, none have been so fortunate."

"Huntzberger, as in Huntzberger Publishing and Media? Please say it isn't so, people will think I am only with him to further my career." Rory looked stunned at her grandmothers.

"Rory, it's quite alright, the ball is a place where future marriages are speculated, not jobs, no one will think anything other than what beautiful children you two will have." Francine soothed.

They finished their tea and Paris followed Rory to her room to study. They were quiet and extremely focused for over an hour before Paris spoke up, "Are you OK, with me and Tristan I mean, I know you liked him?"

Rory considered the question, "Are you dating?"

"No, it is just the escort thing, he needs to look 'normal' to return to Chilton, there has been so much speculation as to his disappearance. I am just the cover, he is still crazy for you, I get that." Paris looked sad.

"No, he was so mean to me, with the whole Mary thing, you two could really have a chance this time, after all he agreed and I didn't ask him. Besides, you two have been friends forever, I am getting some unattainable playboy who will probably be disappointed I don't put out then move on to a deb that does leaving me dateless. " Rory lamented.

"Did you ever tell your mom you got an IUD, I mean that Emily took you to the doctor, that was a shock, I guess she learned her lesson with your mom, right?" Paris was curious.

"No, my mom and I haven't been as close since I joined the Puffs, she didn't ask, I didn't tell now I live in the place she calls Hell." Rory singsonged sarcastically.

The girls giggled and returned to their study.

"I'm sorry about your Mom, you seemed close, I mean the whole concert thing, that was cool. She wanted you to have friends, I get that, but I don't think she thought it through, I hope you work it out. We were all jealous you know, none of us have a good relationship with our moms, I was secretly hoping I could get to know her maybe get to be cared for a little bit, so were Louise and Maddie, but the Gilmore's and Hayden's have been cool, much nicer than our own grandparents." Paris attempted at encouragement.

"Thanks for that, she can be cool, but me choosing to be a part of this … even a little, she is feeling betrayed, I get it, but she betrayed me first, she raised me like a pauper when I could have had more, okay yeah, I didn't really know, but now? I am very confused." Rory sighed, "I think we have trig, English, Science and Art History all caught up, it's supper time should you be home or should I request another seat?"

"I would like to eat here, your cook is so much better and I think I smell lamb." Paris readily agreed.

Rory and Paris put their study things away an Rory received permission for Paris to join them. Paris was right, dinner was lamb and Rory missed Luke's, Al's and home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just So - Really?

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings. Really I only borrow the likeness and a little of the basics, then I run off on my own.

A/N: To all who have reviewed - THANK YOU! I so enjoy your encouragement and heartfelt response. Also to those who have read and favorited my older stories and me, I am deeply honored, a heartfelt THANK YOU goes to you as well. I write because it helps me relax and that my musings reach your hearts just makes my day!

 **Chapter 3 – Just So – Really?**

Friday night arrived and Rory's dress was hung on the door, it was in a word, modest, hell Mennonites wore more provocative clothing, Rory shook her head and chose a different dress, still modest but not an almost burka. It was a lovely blue dress she had worn to a library opening, still DAR approved, but decidedly more fashionable. The maid knocked on the door.

"There is a gentleman downstairs to call for you." Her words were soft and practiced.

Rory took a breath, her grandmother would not appreciate her wardrobe change, but would she speak on it? "I will be right down."

Logan was in the lounge as she entered, he was happy he had forgone Richard's excellent Scotch in favor of club soda, she was glorious, the blue of her dress made her eyes dance, her soft brown locks framed her face gracefully, she was elegance personified, and he had read her articles, she was sharp as a whip. He smiled at her with an interest she had never known.

"Logan Huntzberger, this is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, known to all as Rory. Rory, this is Logan Huntzberger, your escort for the evening." Richard handled the introductions, Logan took her hand and laid a kiss upon it and Rory curtsied as expected.

They shared hellos and were led to the door," Have a lovely evening children." Emily and Richard said in unison and they entered the open door of the town car.

"Just so you know, I know your story." Logan began.

Rory stalled, "My story?"

"You are the scandal, a bastard child of teenagers, raised out of Hartford society but you embrace it, nice riches to rags to riches story, your mom isn't painted in such a good light but hey that is the news right?" Logan offered her champagne.

She took a glass, "Is that what you think of me, that I am opportunistic, seeking to build myself up off the poor reputation of my mother?"

"No, that's not it at all. I have accepted the role as your escort to show that a bastard daughter of the Hartford elite is still elite, you are everything you are supposed to be, intelligent, accomplished, and driven you have the added bonus of being completely gorgeous, that just makes me all the more fortunate." Logan explained.

Rory considered his words, "So, I am a bastard, but it is all okay, because of you, the elusive one, have decided to be my escort? Why are escorting me at my debut?"

"Not to brag, but with my reputation and your good breeding, we are a shoe in for being the perfect couple, a power couple even. When your grandmothers approached myself and my father, I hesitated, these things are rarely a delight and the girls either are bitter or simply unattractive. You have to know when it is a set up it is a long time friend, an unfortunate family member or a favor, you are a horse of a different color, you are stunning and unexpected delight, so I agreed." Logan explained.

"Really, I understand the family obligation, but you find me attractive?" Rory was incredulous.

"Of course I do! Have you seen you? You are stunning, I get it, you are not used to the attention, those boys at Chilton are idiots. You may be in the top of your class and very studious, but that they don't pester you for dates is beyond me. When I was first approached I was skeptical, but Francine showed me a picture and let me tell you I was floored. The only other reason, other than the Chilton boys being stupid, that I could think for you not dating is you like girls, I understand you are very close friends with Paris Geller and there is much speculation about her." He laughed and she shook her head.

"Thank you for the compliments, for the record I like boys, but not living in Hartford until recently made me a little unattainable. I did have a boyfriend in Stars Hollow for a little while, but he broke up with me when I couldn't say I loved him on our anniversary. Since then I just keep to myself and study, so you are only the second boy I have gone on a date with." She blushed and he liked it.

"So I am to believe you never slept with your first boyfriend?" He said in a hushed reverent tone.

Rory shook her head and her cheeks flushed with color, "Nope, still holding on to my virtue, honestly I want to wait for the right man."

"Well, then I will respect that and if you ever want to find out what it's all about..." He winked and was rewarded with her blush again. "Just so you know, we are actually going to a group thing, I thought you would be more comfortable if there were a few more girls, they are all friends from Yale some from Chilton, basic Hartford mix and I am sure you will fit right in."

Rory visibly relaxed, "Thank you, that is very considerate. Are you this sweet to all of your conquests?"

"You are no conquest, you are different, special even, and I say we work on being friends before anything else, deal?" Logan extended his hand.

She shook it, "That sounds like a plan, if we are friends there is nothing for me to worry about, I heard you are very loyal to your friends."

"Well I like that, I know I have quite the playboy reputation, but I will behave until at the very least a week after your debut. You deserve to shine on that day and I will make sure you do." He leaned in and kissed her cheek as the car stopped in front of a very nice Chinese restaurant.

They entered the restaurant and were directed to a private room, Logan held a chair for her and proceeded to introduce her, "Rory, this is Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Tristan and the rest I think you know."

"Actually Tristan and I go way back, but you are right, the rest I know. She winked at Tristan and he was surprised but tipped his imaginary hat in her direction

Logan quirked his brow, "Really, you know Tristan?"

Tristan spoke up, "So Mary, how is the bag boy?"

"His name is Dean and he is fine, his new fiancé is over the moon for him." She demurred and attention of the table was peaked.

"Well Mary, I always said he was a fool, to leave you for any other just proves my point. Is Huntz the new boyfriend or are you just appeasing the family like so many of us?" Tristan teased.

Rory blushed, "My grandmothers asked Logan to be my escort for the deb ball coming up and he agreed but requested a date prior to the event, so here I am." She smiled at the group as a whole.

"You are escorting a deb? Say it isn't so Huntz, it is the end of an era." Colin raised his glass in salute.

The table followed suit, "If all must be thrown asunder, then this lady must be a worthy lass, tell us madam, why would THE Logan Huntzburger, refuser of all social obligation dane to be your escort at such a austere occasion?" Finn raised his glass and bowed to her position "Are you betrothed, promised or otherwise committed?".

Rory laughed, " I am just a girl trying to fit in to a society her mother ran from."

Finn tipped his imaginary hat, "Then welcome to the fold lost girl, we are all looking for our place in this do wacky world, I am Finn Morgan, and I welcome you to the second star on the right. Stephanie here is our very own Tink, and that makes you the infamous Wendy, so all you have to decide is who is Peter?"

"Well, only Peter would bring Wendy to the infamous lost boys, so Logan must be Peter." Rory replied without a thought.

Logan cleared his throat he felt a bit of pride at being deemed their leader, "Well, it looks like we have found our newest member, boys we must all give her a thimble." Each male arose and graced her cheek with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 - Minimal Mocking Promised

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

 **Chapter 4 – Minimal Mocking Promised**

Rory was part of the young Hartford elite, much to Lorelai's disappointment. She wanted her mini-me home, she wanted her to love Stars Hollow as much as she did. Lorelai wanted her daughter to be happy in the poptart, pop-culture world she had built for them. She couldn't understand how her sweet shy girl had suddenly become a society doll. She saw the pictures of her in the paper, heard her mother brag about her natural grace and she just couldn't understand where she went wrong. She looked in her daughter's room, the carefully made twin bed, the patchwork quilt she so lovingly made and all the Harvard memorabilia, she sighed, and considered taking it down, Rory was going to Yale it was inevitable, Richard would want his lovely granddaughter at his alma matter.

After the first week, her date with Logan and a busy schedule of curtsy, grace, dance and etiquette lessons the next was a blur, she desperately missed her mother, she wanted to share all of it with her, but she didn't want to give up her new life. She wanted her mom to like Logan, she wanted her friends to be as welcome in Stars Hollow as she was. Since it was a short day at school, she decided to drive to Stars Hollow and try to reason with her mom. She left a message for her grandmother as to her plan so she would not worry if she was out late.

She pulled up to her house relieved her mother was there, they did not have to have this out at the Inn.

She walked into the kitchen poured herself a coffee and called out to her mother. "Mom, I am here and we have to talk."

Her mother came bounding down the stairs and stopped grabbed her cup, set it down then pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "He said you'd be back, he was right, have you come to your senses are you home? Are you giving up the life of debauchery for pop tarts and coffee, glorious wondrous coffee, and Chinese, we can order pizza."

"Mom, mom, breathe, lets sit down and talk about this. Mom, I know you hate society, the commitments, the expectations and all that, but I don't, none of it bothers me. Sure the food can be a bit much sometimes, and all the lessons I have had to have for the ball, luckily I have an excellent dance partner. I want you to come, I want you to support my decisions. I know you don't want that life for you, but I kindda want it for me. That doesn't mean I am in anyway not grateful for all you have done, but mom, I am trying to find my own path, just my rebellion includes cotillions and teas. Mom, you are supposed to be my best friend, I need you to support me in this, I want to talk to you about Logan and all the people from Yale he introduced me to. I want to tell you how beautiful he is and how very sweet and that even though he is a notorious player, he has been nothing but a gentleman to me. He can dance beautifully, he makes me feel so special when I am in his arms. I want to be able to share my life with you and not be afraid of you cursing it, hating me or mocking all the hard work I have put in to make my coming out perfect. That I am so afraid I am going to trip or that some slutty socialite will woo Logan away from me. I miss just talking with you and I have loads I want to talk about but I need to know you will be a friend, be my BEST FRIEND like you are supposed to be." Rory held her mother's hands in her own as she explained.

"Are you at least going to come home?" Lorelai looked at her daughter with deep sad eyes.

"Do you want me too? Even if I have society friends and commitments? Even when I am presented? Mom, I know that isn't your world, but I want it for mine." Rory wanted to come home, but she wanted her Hartford life too.

"Honestly, I would like it if you hated it as much as I do, but I miss you kid. Come home, and I will do my best to keep the mocking to a minimum." She pulled Rory too her in a hug.

"It's more than I hoped for, minimal mocking and I get to come home." Rory sighed into her mother's embrace and breathed deep of her fragrance coffee and home.

"Now tell me about the boy!" Lorelai bounced on the couch.

Rory laughed, "He is beautiful, he has the most amazing brown eyes that sparkle when he laughs, and his laugh, it gives me chills. He is escorting me at the ball and he hasn't so much as looked at another girl, according to Stephanie and she knows him well. He even told me he would be on best behavior as long as we are together."

"Wow, sounds very special, you should invite them to visit, take them to Luke's and show them the town, it'll be fun and I promise to be on MY best behavior." Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"That is a great idea! I think you will like them especially Finn, he is from Australia and had the best accent. I am going to spend the night at grandma's because all my school stuff is there, oh shoot! I won't be home until after Friday night dinner, because I have lessons and going back and forth would be a pain. That all ends Sunday, you'll be there Sunday right? Dad will be there and you can dance with him. Rory was nervous.

"Of course I'll be there, I have to see my only child come out to society and watch as her father hands her to a beautiful boy with dark brown eyes." Lorelai assured.

Rory hugged her mother tightly, "I have to go, I am actually going to be late for the fan dance class, but I wanted to clear things up with you. I love you mom, I will see you Friday night!"

Just like that she was coming home, not in the way Lorelai hoped, but she would be home.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Magical Bridge

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

A/N: Thank you all who have followed, favorited and a special thank you to all who have commented, your encouragement and insight makes my day and helps me keep writing. Thank you!

 **Chapter 5 – The Magical Bridge** **in Stars Hollow**

Finn steered the SUV holding some of the most elite youths in Hartford society, he turned left at the Rooster and just marveled. "This is where luv grew up? It's like a fairy land, I half expect things to sparkle and glow, perhaps a wee dragon to fly by."

Logan chucked, "It explains a lot about her, the way she sees things and she is not jaded like society girls."

Stephanie slapped his arm, "Hey, I'm not jaded! I just know what to expect and how to exploit it."

They pulled in behind her PT Cruiser and exited the car, "It's so small, do you think the Gilmore's and Hayden's know? She is heiress to two fortunes and lives like this?" Colin was taken aback.

Rory heard the car in the drive and bounded out the door, she was wearing a light sweater, skinny jeans and tennis shoes, her hair was held back by a barrette. "Logan, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, you are here! I can't wait to show you the town, oh and we have to have lunch at Luke's his burgers and coffee are stuff of legend!" She grabbed Logan's hand and led him to her house, the others grinned, did she even know she was falling for the infamous player, did he know he was head over heels for her? They nodded to each other acknowledging the oblivion of the pair.

"Welcome to my home, it's not fancy, but it's home. My mom's room and the second bath are upstairs, this is the living room, my room is off the kitchen slash dining room. Are you ready for the town tour?" She bounced around never letting Logan's hand go.

They nodded in agreement and then left to see what the town had to offer. She showed them Babette's gnomes, the gazebo, the music store, the office of the Stars Hollow Gazette, The Black, White and Read, and finally past the ice cream shoppe and into Luke's. The bell above the door alerted the ever grumpy diner man of their arrival.

"Just sit anywhere, I'll be with you in a sec." Luke barked and the group grinned, taking a table in the corner so they could better observe. "I know what she wants, here are some menus, who are they?"

"Luke, these are my friends from Hartford, Logan, Colin, Stephanie and Finn" she pointed to each in turn, friends this is Luke the owner of this fine establishment and maker of the one true elixir of life, all others pale in comparison." She beamed ate him and he handed out menus and poured her coffee.

"Anyone else want liquid death?" Luke barked, but he had a glint in his eye.

They all accepted coffee and requested burgers, he was pleased they all wanted the lettuce and tomato, no onion, he left to fill the orders and the bell rang, "Luke, coffee, the largest you've got, fast as your feet can carry you and quick as you can pour, and a donut!" Lorelai exclaimed as she opened the display and took the requested donut on her own."

"Lorelai, slow down, you'll choke!" He laughed at her, and poured the requested coffee, she took a deep whiff of it and then a deep drink.

"Luke, Rory is bringing her society friends for a tour, be nice." Lorelai waved at him, "I don't want her to leave again, and I want her to come home from school. She can't leave again and if I it means being nice to a bunch of silver spoons, by gum I'll do it and so will you!" She waved her donut punctuating her sentence.

"Ah, Lore, you may want to keep your voice down, they are right over there." He indicated his head to the flustered group and her daughter glowing crimson.

She slipped of the stool and approached the group, "Lorelai Gilmore, call me Lorelai, I am too young for m'am and my mom is Mrs. Gilmore as is my grandmother and since unlike her I didn't marry my cousin or anyone, no Mrs. just Lorelai. How are you all today, enjoying the town, did you see the library, she loves to show the library."

Logan stood and extended his hand, "Logan Huntzberger, this is Colin McCrea, Stephanie Vanderbilt and Finn Morgan, glad to meet you your daughter speaks highly of you and all you have done."

She shook his hand and the others offered, "Nice to meet you all, the town is small but it's home and if Taylor gives you any guff let me know. So Logan, you go to Yale? Do all of you attend Yale?"

She was interrupted by Luke and Cesar delivering their food, they gratefully reached for plates and accepted refills on coffee.

"Yes mom, I told you they did, can we beg off the inquisition until after lunch?" Rory was a bit worried her friends would get the wrong impression, her mom wasn't a snob, she was just concerned with who her daughter associated.

Lorelai got the hint, "I have to get back to the Inn anyway this was just a short break to refuel, have a group of birdwatchers coming for a stay and I have to be there to point out the trees. Bye sweets, see you all later, nice to meet but bye." She grabbed the to go cup Luke held and dashed away.

"Well, that was my mother, I told you she was like no other." Rory dipped a fry in ketchup and chewed.

The group ate and chatted about nothing and soon plates were cleared and Logan was getting the bill.

"You don't have to do that, I invited, I should pay." Rory tried to reach for the check.

"Nope, I will pay, next time Colin, then Finn, society girls don't pay, it's the rule." Stephanie nodded, as Logan opened his wallet and drew out enough bills to cover the check and tip well. He knew it wasn't needed to tip the proprietor, but figured tips went to Cesar and the other staff. "Okay, what next?"

Rory once again grabbed Logan's hand and led the group out towards the bridge, "This is my favorite place, especially in the late spring and all summer when everything is green and the fish swim closer to the surface. It is tranquil and as the sun sets you see the most amazing light show through the leaves."

Logan looked at her profile, she was purely delighted in showing them this antique bridge as if it was a painting in the Louvre, he could imagine what she would be like in the light of the famous museum.

"Beautiful Ace, just beautiful, you paint such a great picture with your words I will have to come back at sunset in the late spring to have you show it to me."

Stephanie nudged Colin and Finn and they slowly backed away leaving the pair in their little bubble.

Logan noticed his friends slipping away and was grateful, He pulled Rory into a hug then tipped her chin and kissed her, it was sweet at first then he gently ran his tongue over her and she granted him entrance, they kissed exploring the depths of each other for many moments until she realized she was ignoring their friends and pulled back gasping.

"Logan, we have to stop, we are neglecting our friends and I am sure they don't appreciate the show." Rory was blushing.

"Look around Ace, no one here but us for a while now, they discreetly vamoosed and I took advantage of a quiet wood, babbling brook and a beautiful woman who needed to be kissed." Logan tipped her chin up again and proceeded to kiss her again. He ran his hands gently over her back and shoulders and kissed the side of her neck causing her to make a soft sweet noise that he wished to elicit again, so he kissed the other side and received his reward. They continued in sharing kisses and soft caresses until Rory realized it had been some time.

"Logan, we should head back, our friends have been back in town and we have been missing, they will talk." Rory sighed and placed her forehead against his chest.

"Alright then, but I want to ask you a question first, will you be my girlfriend? I know my reputation, but I think for you I can be a very good boyfriend." He placed a small kiss in the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"Really, are you sure?" He nodded, "Yes Logan I would very much like to be your girlfriend." They kissed again sealing the deal and returned to town his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist, they found the other three at the music store with Lane and Zach discussing the finer points of some band or another.

Lane turned when the bell on the door chimed, "Rory! Do you know these guys?! They are awesome and Colin here, his dad has a label that he will point our way at our next gig. Isn't that cool!" Lane was giddy at the prospect.

Rory smiled at her friends, "Yeah, I know them, they go to Yale with my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is my best friend Lane and her band mate Zach, they are half of a great band known as Hep Alien."

"Hep Alien, did you guys play the Mercury back a couple of weeks? You guys have a great sound." Logan extended his hand and shook both of theirs. "I had to cover some clubs for the Yale Daily News and stumbled across you guys one night. I'll have to send you a copy of the article I told people to keep an eye out you are raising stars. It's only the YDN but it's good press right?" Logan enthused.

"Wow, that is awesome, yeah we'd love to put it in our press packs." Zach agreed.

The youths talked a little longer, and soon they were heading back to the SUV as the sun having long set indicated it was time they return to Hartford, the sleepy town was rolling up it's streets soon.

Logan walked Rory to her door and kissed her sweetly goodnight. "I will text when I get home. Goodnight beautiful" he bowed a little and kissed her hand in parting.


	6. Chapter 6 - Her Society Boyfriend

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

 **Chapter 6 – Her** **Society Boyfriend**

Rory entered the house on cloud nine. "Look at you kiddo, care to share what is giving you that glow." Lorelai teased.

"Logan asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, now he isn't only my escort, he is my BOYFRIEND! The LOGAN HUNTZBERGER, is dating me and me alone. He didn't want me to be one of the of the many, he wants us to be exclusive." Rory was giddy.

"Rory, he is a playboy, probably has a hundred girls on speed dial and gets regular checks a the clinic. I don't think he is boyfriend material, sure he can escort you to the Ball, and heck he probably is great company at any fancy affair, but a boyfriend, I don't think so. Besides he goes to Yale, how often can you see each other?" Lorelai was incredulous.

"Mom, I know he is society, and his reputation, he wants to be MY boyfriend! We will see each other for events and we will work it out. I go to Yale next year too, so maybe..." Rory was cut off by her angry mother.

"Did you just say you were going to YALE, going as in already accepted, going!" Lorelai was amazed.

Rory took a breath, she wanted to run, but she needed her mom to understand, "Yes mom, I am going to Yale, I start in January, I applied for and received early admission. I still graduate with my class in May and I am Valedictorian, but this is why grandma chose him, so I would have friends when I got there. I don't think she thought he would want to be my boyfriend, but I don't think she will object to the idea. He is from a good family, he writes for the school paper and he has great friends, loyal friends, you always said you know a person by the company they keep and he keeps excellent company."

"Are you still going to be a journalist? Has every plan we ever made been rewritten, what about Europe backpacking after graduation, you go to college and that is it?" Lorelai sat on the couch with her head in her hands, "Do you need birth control? It would probably be a good idea."

Rory sat beside her mother and gently rubbed her back, "I have had an IUD for a while, grandma thought it was a good idea, not that I am planning, but things happen and she didn't want me in the same predicament as you. I am sorry there are so many things you didn't know, but things were moving so fast and you weren't talking to me, so yeah plans went into motion without you. Backpacking through Europe is a no go, but we could fly up and stay at some family properties."

"You joined the Puffs, enjoy society, have an IUD and we aren't backpacking through Europe. Why did you come home kid, what difference does it make?" Lorelai was forlorn.

"You are my mother, I wanted to be here for my birthday, Thanksgiving and Christmas, all with you. Things are changing and I don't now how much longer we will have this." Rory waved her and around the room. "I miss you, I miss this when I am out there, but you keep me grounded, just knowing you are here, home is here, it keeps me tethered so I don't drift entirely into the society you ran from. You keep me grounded mom, my friends are in awe of you."

Lorelai wrapped her arm over her daughter's shoulder, "Kid this isn't what we planned, but as long as you are happy. So pizza or Chinese?"

They attempted at normal, Rory received a text of goodnight and sweet dreams from Logan and sharing it with her mother who indulged her daughter but worried that boy would put her through a ringer.

Rory left to spend the night before the ball at the Hayden home, Emily and Francine had taken to switching off who she stayed with on any society occasion to assure she would be prompt and they wanted to make up for lost time. Logan arrived at the Hayden home to pick up Rory for the ball, they would dress at the venue and a stylist there would handle her hair and make up.

"Logan, you are right on time, I will have the maid place Rory's things in your car. Tell me my boy how do you like Yale?" Straub patted him on the shoulder.

"I like it very much sir, the classes are challenging but I am making life long connections and friendships. I can't wait to show Rory around campus, I think she will love it." Logan accepted the offered bottle of water.

Rory came down the stairs in a simple sundress and sandals, she was glorious, he loved how stunning she was with no effort at all. Straub observed the boy.

"I understand you have made an exclusive agreement with my granddaughter, do you think you are up to it, I know your reputation." Straub was straight forward and Logan appreciated it.

"I believe I am more than up for it, she is witty, an excellent friend and keeps me on my toes, yes sir a man would be a fool to not enter and exclusive agreement with a woman like her. She is something else." Logan finished just as Rory reached his side.

"If you are done grilling him grandpa we really must be going, I only have the stylist for an hour and I want to take full advantage." She kissed her grandfather's cheek, Logan shook his hand and the left to meet Francine and Emily at the venue.

"That was intense, first he is the infamous Judge Hayden and then you call him grandpa his eyes go all misty." Logan laughed and held her hand, then pulled her to him for a kiss. "I missed that, I miss you, I can't wait until you are on campus and I can see you and do that more often.

"Really, you think we will still be together in January, that is months away, don't you have plans for the summer, do you think we can survive them?" Rory played with the strap of her bag and looked down.

"Rory, I may not have been a boyfriend before, but I am now and I want to future gaze with you, I like the idea of being a one woman man. As for the summer, we can plan something together, even if it means I stay here in Hartford and I attend events with you. I don't even mind the idea of the ballet if you are at my side." He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. He wanted to do more but did not want her lips bruised on her big day, no he would behave and be rewarded later.

They arrived and were greeted by the grandmothers who sent them to their respective dressing rooms. Rory sat in the appointed chair in a dressing gown as the stylist combed and twisted her hair. She sat quietly and listened to the other girls gossiping.

"Oh my god, did you hear Logan Huntzberger is here, who do you think he is escorting, do you think it is one of his sister's friends or a cousin?" The girls were speculating and Rory grinned.

"I hear he has a girlfriend, maybe that is who he is escorting." Rory piped up.

"No, you hear wrong, Logan Huntzberger with a girlfriend that would be something, she would have to be something." The girls returned to their bustling and Rory allowed the stylist to paint her face, later she was helped out of the dressing gown and into her dress for presentation. The girls were lined up and led to their father's in the hall, Rory heard the girls fluttering over how handsome and young her father was. She loved that she had the beautiful parents and the elusive Logan to hold her head up high over.

She walked down the stairs and curtsied, her mom stuck her tongue out and Rory held her smile, she heard the small collective gasp as she was placed into Logan's care and escorted to the dance floor. As they waltzed, she knew all eyes were on them and she held her head up proudly, she may have been considered a bastard, but today she felt like the queen.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nice Talk

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

 **Chapter 7 – Nice Talk**

The school year was coming to an end, the triumphant return of Tristan Dugrey had all but made headlines, and Rory Gilmore, was dating Logan Huntzberger, still. She and Tristan had become friends and he more or less had her back. Paris met a boy named Charlie who could almost best her in a debate, she was over the moon. No one could believe Rory and Logan were still a thing, Louise and Maddie were green with envy.

"How did you rate, is the sex fantastic, does he buy you jewels?" The pair interrogated in rapid style.

Tristan came up and put his arm over her shoulder, "A lady never kisses and tells, and Mary here is a lady." He pulled her away from the interrogation, "They never learn, so are we on for brunch at the club Sunday?"

Rory's eyes went wide, that is this Sunday? Oh no! I am supposed to be at the bon fire, I promised my mom, I can't believe I forgot the brunch."

"It's okay Mare, you can do both a bon fire is a night thing and brunch is defiantly in the day. You do look a little frazzled though, is everything alright.?" Tristan soothed her.

"Yeah, it's fine just trying to juggle town event, society events, homework and the gossip mill I feel overwhelmed. Did you see what happened when Logan took me to the ballet, Page freakin' SIX!" She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"The price we pay Mare, you are news, so is he, together you are a headline. It's just the way it is. Are you summering with us at the vineyard? Stephanie's parents would love to have you." He walked with her to her locker.

"I don't know, I have never been, do you think I'll fit in okay?" Rory looked to him trusting his words.

"Mare, you will be with us and you fit in fine with us, Huntz will show you around, Steph will help you shop, it'll all be fine." He allowed her to pack her things for class and dropped her at the room, "I'll see you at lunch, and he fired off a quick text for a surprise, at least he hoped he could get here in time.

Logan waited outside her classroom, "Hey Ace, care to join me for lunch?"

She dropped her bag and flew into his arms, "You're here, you are supposed to be at Yale, but you are here!"

"Very keen observation skills there Ace, shall we?" He picked up her bag and offered his arm, then escorted her out to his car.

"I can't leave for lunch, I'll miss my next class." Rory balked.

"Already handled, I had Emily call and report you had an important appointment and Paris will bring you any missed work. Let's go, he tossed her bag in the back seat and held the door for her, a few girls looked on with jealousy.

"A little birdie told me you are feeling overwhelmed, why didn't you say anything?" Logan rubbed his hand soothingly on her knee.

"I just don't want to burden anyone, sure I am not used to the pace and the press, but I have to get used to it. I chose this life, my mom had me out and I waltzed back in, quite literally and on your arm." Rory lamented.

Logan smiled as he pulled into the small Italian restaurant and escorted her inside. They were seated in the back away from the other patrons and Rory felt as if he had arranged it, she was grateful for the privacy.

"Tell me what's really bothering you, I am your friend first right, you trust me, talk to me." Logan rubbed circles on her hand and it gave her tingles.

She considered what she wanted to say and they placed their orders.

"It's been three months" She almost whispered, "I guess I expect you to break up with me, honestly I kind of have since the week after the ball."

Logan was taken aback, "You think I want to break up with you, that I would leave school to take you to lunch to break up, Rory that is … I don't know what to say."

"I am confused Logan, we kiss, a lot, we touch and do some stuff, but you haven't tried to well you know. I figured since we didn't you would move on to a girl who did." Rory had her head down and fiddled her fingers in her lap.

"Rory, have I ever given you a reason to believe you aren't enough for me? Do I not tell you how smart and beautiful you are enough?" He paused as food was delivered. "Ace, I am loving our time together, I just want you to be sure and that you can't even say sex, tells me you aren't sure. That's okay, I am not going anywhere."

Rory considered this information and cut into her chicken Parmesan, "You aren't getting bored?"

Logan laughed, "There is no way in hell you could be boring Ace, you challenge me in every way. I love that you are just society enough to know the social graces, but still small town enough to be the ice cream princess and lead a fairy brigade to knock on tiny doors and leave treats for the fairies. You are one of a kind, I like that." He kissed her cheek."Besides who else would I want to watch the light show on the bridge with?"

She relaxed her shoulders and smiled, she hadn't even noticed the tension. "Well you sprung me, what is your plan for me?"

"I think you need a massage, a shopping trip and then I will take you to dinner, how does that sound?" They had finished lunch and the plates were being cleared, he took the check and left enough money to cover with a decent tip.

"Like a perfect time with my boyfriend." They left the restaurant and he drove for a while then pulled into a nice hotel. He went to the desk and arranged for the massages.

"I requested a couples massage, we need to keep talking, is that alright by you?" Logan led her to the spa facilities.

"Well I have never had a massage at all so I guess so." Rory blushed a little.

"Well, I tell you what, you go into the ladies dressing room put all your things in a locker, don a robe and the attendant will lead you to the massage room, I will be waiting likewise attired." He kissed her cheek ad led her to the door.

She entered and the attendant handed her a robe and directed her towards the lockers, she stripped down feeling a little embarrassed and quickly donned the robe. She found the attendant and was led to a room with soft lighting, soothing music and wonderful smells. She lied face down on the table was covered with a sheet and the robe removed, she was practically naked, on a school day with her boyfriend and two strangers, yet she felt oddly relaxed.

Logan watched as she allowed the massage, her eyes closed and just letting the feeling wash over her, he had requested a female for her and a male for himself, he wanted her to feel safe and comfortable. He watched as the tension left her face and smiled enjoying his massage as well. They lied quietly and then after about 40 minutes the masseurs stopped and invited them to rest a while, encouraged them to shower and left them alone.

"That was lovely, thank you Logan, I never had anything that comforting before. Was yours good too?"

"Yes it was, I especially liked watching you though, you went from 10 to zero during that rub, I am glad I can do that for you. Can we talk about sex now?" He moved the sheet and sat upright remaining covered slipped on his robed then wrapped hers around her back and turned away so she could tie it. He helped her down and led her to the reclining chairs. "Ace, I care about you, heck I don't know I might even love you a little, or even a lot, this what we have it is new to me, it is new to you, I want it to be right. It is not about sex with you, it is about you and me and where we are going. Do I want to sleep with you, absolutely, but is it all there is, no. I enjoy our walks and talks, the time we spend with society is even better than I ever imagined, you know that Page Six photo? I got in touch with the photographer and bought an original to frame for my room. I love how happy we look, it's why he took the picture, we weren't fake, we weren't posed, we were just happy. You make me happy." He reached over and held her hand sincerity in his eyes. "Happy is a good thing, I have had sex sure, but it didn't make me happy, I know with you it will be different, but it isn't my focus, I am just enjoying being happy with you and I want to know you are happy with me." She leaned in and pulled herself to his lap and wrapped her arms around him kissing him for all she was worth.

She kissed him with abandon and felt his chest beneath his robe, it was then she remembered that all that separated them was the terry cloth and he probably didn't have a condom. "She blushed and buried her head in his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to , well." She blushed and he realized she could feel his arousal.

"It is okay, honey, I didn't bring you here for anything other than to relax you. Let's go shower and I will take you to the mall to buy a pretty dress and then spoil you with dinner." Logan encouraged her off his lap and pointed to the ladies dressing room, she understood he needed a moment and kissed him sweetly and exited the room. "Ace, you will be the death of me, but what a way to go." He whispered as she left, he took a moment then rose and went to shower and take her shopping.

They met up in the lobby and he grinned at her uniform, "You are just so cute in that, I can't believe the guys in Chilton aren't all over you. I am a lucky man." He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her out to his car. They went to the mall and he found just the perfect dress, he told the clerk to cut the tags and her to keep it on, he chose shoes and had her saddle shoes and uniform placed in the store bag, she used a clip from her bag to twist her hair up and just like that from school girl to socialite. He sighed at her graceful and unassuming beauty. She texted her mom 'dinner with Logan' and they exited to his car so he could escort her to dinner. They drove a bit and he pulled up to the valet of the most exclusive restaurant in Hartford. She was assisted from the car and he came around to offer his arm, a flash went off and she didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Vineyard

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that. (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

 **Chapter 8 – The Vineyard**

Rory decided to accept Stephanie's offer of a room in her parents summer home, they went shopping for beach and boat wear as well as a couple of fancier dresses, if they required formals those could be arranged at a later date. Logan and Rory had become closer since that day with the massage, she trusted him more than she believed and wanted to enjoy the more physical, they were going to be in the vineyard for 2 months, surely they could find the opportunity. She found herself daydreaming often about the possibility of going that next step with him. Knowing it was her choice, that he was content, made her want him even more. She had just finished packing her bag and he mother plopped on her bed.

"So, you are off to the vineyard with your friends instead of backpacking across Europe with mommy. Happy with that choice?" Lorelai watched Rory as she sat at her desk.

"Mom, we have been through this, my backpacking through Europe is not a possibility, I am too high profile, you see how I am photographed everywhere, what would it look like the Gilmore-Hayden heiress sleeping in hostels and backpacking, it's not bohemian, it is a PR nightmare. You know I love you mom, but I love the Gilmore's and Hayden's too, I just can't embarrass them like that. They worked so hard so I would be accepted, it would be a slap in the face. I told you if you wanted to fly to Europe and visit family properties we could do that, but I can't do anything that is not appropriate."

'You are starting to sound just like them kid. What will people think? Who gives a hair as long as you are happy." Lorelai squawked. "Are you happy kid, are you glad you chose to live under a microscope, with your perfect boyfriend and all your friends? Do you even see Lane anymore, did you know they got a record deal?"

Rory sighed, all she and her mom did was go around and around, she needed off this crazy thing, "Mom, I see Lane, I know about the deal my friend Colin's dad owns the label that signed them. I helped her with her dream because of who I know, how is that bad? How is any of this bad? The only bad thing is you not accepting it, not accepting me. Do you want me to move back to Hartford after the vineyard, would it be easier for you if I lived there and visited here? Between the social requirements of Hartford, Festivals of Stars Hollow and school, I am holding on by a thread, something needs to give."

Lorelai heard the car in the drive, "Your ride is here, we can revisit this when you get back. Maybe you will be more clear headed." She rose kissed Rory on the head and then left to let her daughter go be with her friends.

Rory felt sad, but put on a happy face when Logan greeted her at the door to retrieve her bags. Logan noticed her society smile, the one that didn't reach her eyes. He kissed her cheek and placed her bags in the trunk and joined her in the car.

"Where is everybody, I thought we were all going up together?" She asked as the driver pulled away from her home, was it home anymore, where was home?

"I thought we could use some alone time, catch up. I had a feeling it might be rough with Lorelai. By the look in your eyes, I was right, talk to me Ace, I am here for you." Logan pulled her to his side and caressed her back.

"You know me too well, I can't hide from you and I don't want to. Mom was on again about backpacking through Europe, she is still disappointed I didn't choose Harvard and she really doesn't approve my society friends and boyfriend. She sees me at the vineyard as a betrayal of all she stands for. She says she wants me happy, but then when I am she shoots me down. This morning I was packing and thinking about the beach and being with you, I mean really being with you completely, I could picture us and it made me happy. Loving you with all of me, the thought made me happy, then she came in condemning my life and it just hurt, like she only wants me to be happy on her terms. Logan, I love you, you make me so happy and I feel ready."

Logan looked at her and kissed her passionately, he stroked her hair and pulled her to his lap, she wrapped her legs around him grinding. He took a shuddering breath, "Ace, you are everything I want and I love you too, I want this to be right." He shifted and took a calming breath, then directed the driver to a new address and he texted their friends they might be a few days late. A short while later they were in front of the same hotel that he had taken her for the spa treatment, they entered and he got them a suite and lead her to the elevator to their rooms, he requested the bags be sent up.

They arrived at the suite and he led her to the lounge. "Ace, we don't have to do anything, we can just lay together and be close, I mean it I love you and I can wait as long as you want. I don't want you to do anything out of anything but what we feel for each other."

There was a knock at the door, the bags were delivered and placed in the bedroom, the bellman accepted his tip and left.

Rory walked towards the bedroom and grabbed a bag then slipped into the bathroom to change, she had bought a jewel blue night gown for just this occasion, she brushed her teeth and her hair then walked up behind him as he starred out the window.

"Does this look like I am thinking of anything but you, us and what we mean to each other?" She turned him towards her.

Logan took in the vision that was Rory before him, her curves were accented with the cling of the silk fabric, it was sexy and not at all too revealing, it teased, just like her. He cupped her face and kissed her gently, "I love you Ace", he swept her up in his arms and laid her on the bed then proceeded to show her just how much.

After they were lying contented in each others arms, "That was nice, really, really nice, thank you." Rory giggled at her own words.

Logan chuckled, "Glad you liked it, it was a pleasure." He kissed her head and they drifted to sleep. Rory and Logan decided to stay I the hotel for a few more days and really get to know each other, they ordered room service, rented movies and just forgot the world outside existed. It was a perfect little bubble for the time they were there, but they knew they had responsibilities and obligations at the vineyard, so they packed up, had the bags sent to the car and joined their friends at the vineyard, Rory went to Stephanie's and Logan to his parent's home and they met up with their friends for dinner. The summer was delightful and try as they may Logan and Rory were never alone for long, they confirmed they spent time away but nothing else, it was private for them alone, no one needed to know.

The two moths went quickly, it seemed they were packing again too soon, the beautiful beach would be there another summer, but this one was gone.


	9. Chapter 9 - Where to?

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

 **Chapter 9 – Where to?**

Rory returned to Stars Hollow and her mother was less than welcoming, she groused the whole time Rory was unpacking.

"I'm bored you were gone for two whole months and I didn't have a movie night once, lets sugar up and watch movies. Play with me, we never play anymore."

Rory was tired, "Mom, we can have a movie night tomorrow, tonight I just want to sleep, okay?"

Lorelai pouted, "You just came back from vacation, how can you be tired you should be well rested."

"Mom, it was a long trip, a lot of packing and unpacking and now I am tired, I just want to go to sleep." Rory pulled her mother out of her bed and pushed her out the door. Shutting it behind her so she could pull on her pajamas and go to sleep. Her head barely hit the pillow when she received a text 'Night Ace, I love you, sweet dreams babe, I know mine are of you.' She smiled and texted back, 'Always and I love you too.' She smiled place her phone back on the stand and drifted to sleep.

Rory found herself having odd dreams of her never being in society, her being completely society and even of her dating a thug and running off to California skipping her life in favor of following his. That last one made her shudder, her on the back of a pick up, hitch-hiking and living in cheap rooms, she loathed the thought. She woke up from the last dream, nightmare really, and poured herself a tall glass of water. She looked long an hard at the coffee maker, then the moon still high in the sky, and realized she needed sleep, lots more sleep.

The morning greeted her with the sound of someone thumping something outside, she looked out her window and there was Luke fixing the porch rail, she smiled, he really cared for them. She slipped back into bed and was almost asleep when she was awoke to her window was being rapped on.

"Let me in, I locked myself out and Luke is gone, wake up and LET ME IN!" Lorelai hollered as she banged on the window.

Rory reluctantly rose and opened the front door allowing her mother passage, "How did you get locked out, we never lock the front door, or any door for that matter?"

"Luke fixed it, he fixed all of them while you were away, he worried about me home alone and he fixed it, he rekeyed them all to my old keys, but now they all automatically lock. I am surprised you hadn't noticed." Lorelai ranted.

"I always use a key, habit from the Gilmore and Hayden houses, never noticed." Rory shook her head still mostly asleep and attempted to return to her warm bed.

"Oh no missy, I know Emily Gilmore has you up no later than 7am ever, so now that I am up, you are up, use your Emily clock and entertain me. Let's do something early with the whole day ahead, you owe me a play day, keep me busy!" Lorelai groused like a three year old on the eve of Christmas Eve.

"Fine, go get dressed and I will make a plan for today." Rory shooed her mother and grabbed her gear to take a shower. 'What to do', her mind wandered and she thought of the lovely schedules and plans her grandmothers always had, 'is that why I like it? Because it is nicely planned and all I have to do is show up? ' She pondered this thought as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and ran a comb through to keep out tangles. Her mind wandered to the optional events she could have attended this weekend, events she had been invited to exclusive of the grandparents, it was quite the coo to go from society bastard to society darling. She could have gone to a flower show, tea with the Peterson's, which of course would be a great occasion to review their post–modern art collection, then there was the coupe de gras - shopping with Shira, that was the one she wished she could accept, but she had already committed to her mother. She let out a sigh, she could go shopping with her mother, what would that entail, maybe they could get some things for the house, that was perfect, household chore shopping! She went to the kitchen and made a list of the things she could recall her mother complaining the never had on hand. This would keep them plenty busy with loads of mocking opportunities and as a bonus functional items in the end. She slid a hairband over her head to hold back her bangs, she really needed a trim, then grabbed her purse and her list.

"Okay mom", she began as an antsy Lorelai bounced, "first breakfast at Luke's, then we gather everything on this list, then we will put it in it's proper place, then we get movies, candy, popcorn and order Chinese to celebrate a job well done. How does that sound?"

"Amazingly like a plan, but I have to bail, Sookie called and there is a matter of a small flood and possibly a teensy fire at the Inn, I have to go and see what constitutes small and teensy." Lorelai explained, "I will probably be out all day, sorry to do this, but duty calls." Then like a shot she was out.

Rory considered this new development, she went to Luke's had coffee and breakfast then at 8:30 called a certain blond, it rang only once, "Tell me you changed your mind, please tell me!" The bubbly voice of her boyfriend's sister Honor sparkled through the phone.

"Well my mom had an emergency at the Inn and now I can come, that is if you think your mom still wants me? " Rory was hesitant, her relationship with Shira was cordial on a good day.

"Of course silly, I will let her know and get Logan and Josh to sweep us away at 1:00 for lunch. You coming here or should I send the car, you know what, I will send the car, be sure to wear fancy panties my mom loves to help you get dressed." Without further instruction the phone went dead.

Rory returned to her room and changed into a lovely sea-green sundress, it was easy to slip on and off, then she remembered to consider her lingerie, she pulled out a matching set of la Perla and changed into those, she blushed remembering trying them on for Logan and how he had admired them. He liked the style so much he bought her a set in each color. She chose silver sandals and silver jewelry, then switched the headband for two jeweled combs. She stood back and admired the finished product. She then fired a text to her mother, 'shopping in Hartford with the Huntzbergers be back late.' She stood in front of the mirror and shot a photo of herself and fired it to Logan, 'see you at lunch, this is so you know exactly what I am wearing ;)' she smiled to herself and waited for the car. She heard the tires in the drive and grabbed her bag to meet the driver, imagine her surprise when it was Logan.

"Ace, you send me the sexiest fully dressed tease-shot in history and expect me to let anyone else drive you anywhere? You know me better than that. You look even better in person." He gave a short bow, "Shall we, your chariot awaits madam." He then reconsidered and pulled her to him kissing her soundly.

She was just correcting her seat belt when the fog lifted, "Now I remember what I miss so much about you when we are apart, god I love you and your kisses." She raised his knuckles to her lips and kissed them.


	10. Chapter 10 - Friends

Summary: In Rory's Junior Year at Chilton she joins the Puffs and secretly begins to join Hartford society, with the help of her grandmothers she has access to all the same things the other girls do. What will happen when her secret life is exposed? Time frame is approximately February before Rory's 18th birthday in October and a bit past that . (AU) Pairing [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just my constructs and musings.

A/N: Thank you all for following this story, the favorites and especially the comments and encouragement, this is the final chapter. I will be posting a new one soon though.

 **Chapter 10 – Have to Believe**

Rory was unpacking yet another box, "I can't believe, they approve of us living together, that they are all helping. It feels surreal."

"Ace, you are six months pregnant, even though you hardly look it, we are getting married in June so you are back to pre-pregnancy form for the pictures, we are not your parents. We love each other, are sticking this out and getting a Nanny so you can continue at school and we can live as normally as possible." Logan chuckled and pulled her to the deep leather couch. "Let the decorators and movers do their job, you are supposed to be resting." He held her on his lap and kissed her head.

"I still can't believe a condom and IUD failed, even my doctor was surprised, but I am glad you are happy with things even though we are so young." She cuddled into his shoulder.

"When the removed your IUD for the safety of the baby, and the doctor told me I could lose you both, I will admit I was terrified I might lose you and the little bean, I knew then, it was all or nothing. I think the boys would have all stepped up if I had failed to fill my duty though. Any idea who you would have picked had I bailed?" He rested his hand on the tiny bump that he loved as much as the woman carrying it.

Rory pretended to ponder. "Finn, most definitely, he would be a great dad and I bet he is amazing in the sack." She then burst into peals of laughter at the look on his face, "no one you idiot, I love you and only you! You would never bail, because you love me just as much. My only regret is after we graduate, I will have to figure out how to balance social life and being a reporter, hey maybe I become a gossip columnist!"

Logan laughed, "You hate gossip Ace, leave that to Maddie and Louise, but I like you as a feature columnist, why not write about that town of yours and growing up, it could be better than 'Woebegone Days'."

"You think?" She really thought this time, "What if I wrote a book instead? One that covered my mom, my town and even my early society life, what would I call it?"

"I think, 'Gilmore and Friends' has a nice ring to it." Paris offered as she plopped in the comfy chair. "You start with your mom on her own, then add in her friends, then as you grow add in yours, it is a great story, your little bean will appreciate it. Sure nowhere in the plan were you supposed to be a mom at 19, but hey, life happens. If I can appreciate the irony, a few million others will too."

Logan held her close, they hadn't known they had conceived the bean on their side trip, but the shopping trip had been the big reveal, Rory fainting, the mad dash to the hospital,finding out she was anemic from the pregnancy, it all seemed fine to him. He will never forget the look on Shira and Lorelai's face when the doctor said that with a better diet she and the baby would be fine. He held his sleeping beauty tenderly, she never had mad cravings, morning sickness or harsh swelling so far, she just was tired, probably the caffeine deprivation. He held her to his chest and she slipped deeper into sleep.

"She does that a lot, is it normal?" Paris worried for her friend.

"The doctor says she and bean are fine, maybe next check we find out if it is Lorelai or Logan, but for now bean is growing on track and Rory is healthy as ever. She is even eating better, I hope that sticks, doc said it might." He absently rocked her and Paris covered her with a couch throw.

"You two are so lucky you found each other, I wonder if I ever will find mine." Paris had a sad faraway look.

"Paris, Charlie was an idiot and you deserve better because you are beautiful, smart, accomplished and strong, one day you will find a man who loves all of that about you and more." Logan reassured.

Rory cuddled closer and he just wrapped his arms around her. "Still ever the sleeping beauty aye mate?" Finn chuckled.

"I ordered her a green pizza with almonds, grilled red onion and grilled chicken, as well as regular ones for us.", Colin explained as he walked in.

"And I have beer, wine, soda and apple juice, as requested." Tristan chuckled.

"Well looks like all we have to do is wait for Steph and the …" Logan started but was cut off.

"Ice is here, party can begin!" Stephanie was just shortly behind Tristan.

"Well, look at this, who would have thought you all would be here for her, that society wouldn't shun her." Lorelai laughed as she walked in, "I have brownies and cookies from Sookie and, wonder of wonders, apple tarts from Emily! She heard Rory was craving apple and had them made special, did you know they are made from dried apples?"

They all chatted about the house as movers and decorators maneuvered around them, vacuums ran and drills assembled, books were stacked in the library and still she slept. Finally the door rang and food was delivered, the workers were led to the kitchen which was heavily laden for them and Lorelai returned to the living room to roust her daughter to eat.

Logan had already successfully roused her and Lorelai realized she was now just mom,Logan was now her very best friend, and that was okay. She would never be happy her daughter was pregnant at 18, but when she observed her friends she understood what Rory had that she never did in society, support. Rory had grandparents, parents, Luke, and a tight group of friends that would see to her success. She wasn't alone, she would do more than just get by, she would succeed, with a little help from her friends.

*End*


End file.
